


La Familia Potter-Jackson

by MittoBoy18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Percy Jackson, Cute Teddy Lupin, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Percy Jackson, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Godparent Harry Potter, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Harry Potter, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were dating, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, Lily Luna Potter - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter - Freeform, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Paulette Rousseau (Original character), Percy Weasley Dies, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sassy Harry Potter, Single Parent Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, just a little
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittoBoy18/pseuds/MittoBoy18
Summary: En un momento de tensión familiar, los Potter se ponen a recordar como fue la vida de Harry Potter siendo un papá soltero, desde su partida de Londres, hasta el momento donde conoció a Percy Jackson, el gran amor de su vida.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Percy Jackson/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Aclaraciones

— Esto es un AU crossover, lo cual es obvio.

— Los tiempos se cambiarán o sea, tanto Percy como Harry nacieron en 1984.

— Muchas cosas cambiarán en ambas partes del canon de sus respectivas historias, muchas muertes cambiarán pero eso ya se verá en la historia.

— Habrá algo de Ginny Bashing, pero les juro y prometo que será muy poco.

— Lo más importante, Percy tardará un tiempo en salir.

— Harry es el mejor padre soltero del mundo.


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo empieza a por lago, una reunión familiar en el hospital es el comienzo de nuestra historia.

Octubre 2029

Percy Potter-Jackson estaba caminando de un lado a otro, los nervios le comian la cebza y su TDAH no le ayudaba a quedarse quiero.

Sentía que llevaba horas en esa sala de espera sin que alguien le dijera como estaba su esposo.

Todo había ido de maravilla ese día, los 2 pasaron una excelente tarde juntos, ellos 2 solos en su casa.

Esa noche estaban cenando y Harry se quejo por un dolor en el brazo izquierdo, ninguno de los 2 le dio mayor importancia ya que más temprano ese día Harry estuvo jugando con sus nietos Sally y Harry II en el patio y se pudo lastimar al lanzar y atrapar la pelota.

Ignoraron eso, pero cuando estaban limpiando la cocina Harry se empezó a marear y a tener problemas para respirar, lo ultimo que Harry dijo antes de caer al piso fue que le estaba dando un infarto.

Percy entró en pánico y llamó una ambulancia la cual se llevo a Harry, Percy iba detrás mientras llamaba a 3 personas que debían saber eso. 

Y ya casi era una hora de aquello ¡Y nadie le daba información!

Estaba demasiado asustado, pero en parte se animaba.

Vamos, Harry sobrevivió a la maldición más letal del mundo, un simple infarto no vencería al gran héroe Potter ¿Cierto?...

¿Cierto?

Su ansiedad disminuyó un poco al ver a 4 personas acercarse a el.

El primero que era el más alto tenía una apariencia ruda, pantalones negros rasgados, pequeñas cadenas en los bolsillos, una playera amarilla con la imagen de un rasguño negro, varias pulseras negras y su cabello era café con algunos mechones del fleco color azul eléctrico, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que podría patearte el trasero por verlo mal, pero quienes lo conocen saben que su actitud es todo lo contrario a su apariencia.

El siguiente chico era un poco más bajo que el de cabello azul, el chico tenía el cabello negro y unos profundos ojos color chocolate protegidos por unas gafas de armazón rojo, su cabello negro estaba enmarañado, cosa normal en su familia, tenía un suéter con la palabra Quidditch grabado en el que hacía notar su cuerpo atlético y unos jeans.

Al lado de ese chico estaba otro solo un poco más bajo que el anterior, era casi idéntico a su hermano mayor excepto por el detalle de que era más delgado, tenía unos hermosos ojos verde color esmeralda y por su cabello largo hasta los hombros que ademas estaba alaciado pero se notaba que poco a poco estaba despeinandose para quedar igual que el de su hermano, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una playera verde cubierto por una chaqueta de mezclilla, por ultimo su cuello estaba adornado con una cadena plateada con un dije de una S brillante.

Al final esta a la única mujer del cuarteto, era la más baja de los 4, tenía un brillante cabello pelirrojo ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, tenía un vestido rosa con fresas impresas en la tela, llevaba la muñeca derecha cubierta por pulseras de distintos colores, sus ojos color avellana estaban llorosos.

— Percy— El chico con los mechones azules fue el primero en hablar cuando llegaron con el mencionado— ¿Cómo esta Harry?—

— Aun no me han dicho nada y estoy empezando a desesperarme porque nadie en este maldito hospital es capaz de decirme como esta— Percy habló empezando a molestarse.

— Pops tranquilo— La pelirroja habló con voz suave sabiendo que podría calmarlo, la chica tomó el brazo de Percy y lo hizo sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y luego se sentó a su lado— Estamos aquí, esperaremos contigo toda la noche de ser necesario—

— Gracias Lily— Percy le sonrió y luego miró a los 2 jóvenes mayores— Esperen ¿Donde están los pequeños Sally y Harry?—

— Están con el tío Draco— Respondió James.

— Y Scorpius esta con ellos también— Dijo Albus.

— Bien...— Percy suspiró mientras su pierna derecha se movía compulsivamente.

— Te iré a traer un café— Dijo Albus— Si encuentro golosinas azules te las traeré—

— Gracias Al— Percy le sonrió mientras Albus caminaba por el pasillo.

— ¿Sabes que causo su infarto?— Preguntó James sentándose al otro lado de Percy.

— No tengo idea, pero debí preocuparme desde que me dijo de su dolor en el brazo durante la cena— Dijo Percy— Lo hubiera llevado a un doctor en ese momento—

— Percy esto no fue culpa tuya— Dijo Teddy— Ahora solo debemos esperar a que nos digan como esta Harry—

Los 4 se quedaron en silencio, ninguno tenia ánimos de hablar realmente, cuando Albus regresó con el café de Percy, se sentó junto a Lily y todo quedo en silencio de nuevo.

Percy se sentía horriblemente nervioso, no tener noticias de su esposo lo estaba estresando demasiado, sus hijos estaban con el, pero necesitaba también a su esposo.

Pero Harry era fuerte, Harry podía vencer eso, el venció muchos obstáculos.

Harry ganó una guerra a los 17 años, Harry afrontó una desgracia familiar que rompió su primer matrimonio, Harry tomo la responsabilidad de ser padre soltero antes de los 30 años, Harry adopto a su ahijado cuando este perdió todo, Harry se volvió el patriarca de su familia y lucho con miles de obstáculos para ser feliz.

Y todo empezó por una celebración y mucho alcohol.

Continuará... 


	3. Post Guerra

El día 3 de mayo de 2002 todo acabo.

Cuando la segunda guerra mágica finalizó fue extraño para todos sentir toda esa paz cayendo de golpe después de meses de tensión, miedo y muerte.

Pero claro, la paz y la ligera alegría tras la guerra se convirtió en dolor para las familias que perdieron a sus seres queridos durante la batalla de Hogwarts.

Harry olvido la cantidad de funerales a los que fue, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior.

Desde el de Colin Creevey hasta el de Lavender Brown, pasando por el de Tonks y Lupin donde al menos sintió algo de alivio al conocer a Teddy y al saber que Lupin y Tonks lo habían elegido como padrino del niño.

De cierto modo se vio a si mismo en Teddy, un niño huérfano de la guerra, se preguntaba si era así como se sintió Sirius cuando lo eligieron como su padrino.

Pero algo que si le dolió demasiado fue el funeral en la Madriguera, volver a ver a todos los Weasley rotos por la pérdida de un familiar fue un golpe duro para todos.

Realmente la relación de la familia con Percy estaba fracturada, pero su muerte les dolió a todos.

Durante la batalla, Fred fue herido por una explosión causada por un mortífago, sobrevivió pero el causante de la explosión se le fue acercando listo para matar.

El mortífago apunto con su varita y lanzó un Avada Kedavra directo a Fred, pero en el ultimo momento Percy saltó sobre su hermano menor, recibiendo la maldición asesina directo en el pecho.

El cuerpo de Percy cayó sobre Fred, intento defenderse pero el mortífago ya estaba listo para atacar de nuevo y no fallar, pero entonces ocurrió lo increíble.

Antes de lanzar la maldición, el mortífago fue derribado por Draco Malfoy.

Percy había muerto al salvar a Fred, evidentemente la familia estaba de luto.

El funeral fue doloroso de ver, Molly estaba destrozada llorando por la muerte de su hijo, Arthur estaba consolando a su esposa pero estaba en el mismo estado.

Los 6 hermanos lloraban, Fred más que el resto.

Pero todos lo superaron, con fuerza los Weasley se levantaron y estaban más unidos que nunca, tanto Bill como Charlie pasaron semanas en la casa de sus padres viviendo para estar con ellos.

Luego fue la misma señora Weasley que les dijo que volvieran a sus vidas ahora que las cosas estaban yendo bien.

Pero entonces llegaron los juicios, Harry fue llamado a solo 2 de ellos, el primero fue el juicio de Umbridge.

Harry no iba a mentir, disfruto como nunca cuando fue declarada culpable y sonrió inmensamente al saber que la encerrarian en la celda más profunda de Azkaban.

Pero después llego el juicio de los Malfoy, no fue el único, Fred también evidentemente en defensa de Draco.

Pero no todo salió de manera correcta, no, la inicio del juicio, Lucius no tenía idea de que Harry iría a testificar, así que en su desesperación volvió a decir que tanto el como su familia actuaron bajo la maldición Imperius, pero nadie creyó además Lucius cambió su historia al ver a Harry.

Primero pasó Fred a hablar de cómo Draco lo salvó del mortífago que previamente había matado a Percy.

Luego fue Harry que hablo con la verdad de todo, como vio a Draco muy afectado en todo su sexto año, de lo ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy y de cómo Narcissa le mintió a Voldemort justo en su cara tras el enfrentamiento en el bosque prohibido.

El juicio fue algo atropellado, pero se llegó al veredicto final.

Lucius Malfoy fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy debía purgar 5 años de arresto domiciliario y Draco Malfoy fue absuelto de los cargos y así quedó en libertad.

Ya todo estaba en paz, todos estaban felices.

Todos, menos a Harry.

Los funerales uno tras otro y los juicios lo terminaron afectando en más de un sentido, Harry vio a gente que murió por él, todo gracias a él, se sentía tan mal.

Paso 2 semanas encerrado en Grimmauld Place sin salir de su cuarto, solo comía cuando Dobby y ocasionalmente Kreacher le llevaban comida, pero apenas probaba un poco.

Harry no salia de su miseria hasta que una tarde, Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la casa Black para sacar a Harry de la cama.

Lo llevaron a la cocina y Ginny se ofreció a preparar una buena comida para Harry y ellos.

Durante la comida Harry no quería hablar, pero la insistencia de sus amigos lo terminaron por quebrar y entre llantos hablo de su pesar.

Los 3 lo escucharon atentamente, dejaron que se desahogará, que llorara y sacará todo el dolor que había estado guardando durante semanas.

Entonces Hermione hablo sobre la depresión y que Harry estaba atravesando por todo ese dolor.

Los 3 se comprometieron a ayudar en todo lo posible sin sofocarlo, incluso Hermione le menciono empezar a ver un psicólogo.

Harry acepto todo, acepto la ayuda, acepto las salidas ocasionales con Ron, acepto los consejos de Hermione y sobre todo.

Acepto el amor de Ginny.

El amor de Ginny lo salvó aquella ocasión y lo ayudo a mentenerse a flote en su mar de tristeza.

3 días después, Hermione llegó a su casa para informarle que había encontrado a un psicólogo mago que daba terapias en el mundo muggle, así que al menos no tendría que mentir por las causas de sus problemas.

El doctor Truman le dió las terapias que necesitaba, la ayuda que requería y le recetó la medicina que le ayudaría a sobrellevar las cosas.

Por primer vez en meses Harry se sintió estable.

Luego vino su cumpleaños número 18, una lechuza de Gringotts fue a Grimmauld Place para entregarle un carta donde se le informaba que Sirius le había heredado todo.

Sirius al no haber dejado descendencia y al ser el último Black, todo lo que tenía pasaría a manos de Harry, la casa, el dinero y al parecer las decenas de artículos y antigüedades en la bóveda de los Balck, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que Sirius le había dejado también una casa en Los Ángeles.

Más en específico era una casa en la zona muggle llamada Santa Mónica, según el testamento la casa era algo grande, con 5 habitaciones, sótano y ático, al parecer era un casa que Sirius compró y que estuvo sola por años, al parecer debía de firmar papeles para tenerla y evitar que la subastarán.

Harry investigó un poco sobre la casa se dió cuenta de que la casa era tanto para Sirius como para sus amigos, se enteró por medio de viejas cartas en la biblioteca que sus padres pasaron su luna de miel ahí.

Harry reclamo su nueva herencia y ahora era al parecer más rico que antes.

Pero todo iba viento en popa, la profesora Mcgonagall había sido nombradaa nueva directora de Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron y él regresaron a su octavo año en Hogwarts y su relación con Ginny estaba en su punto más alto.

La graduación llegó, Harry terminó la escuela con honores, el ministerio le ofreció un trabajo como auror y junto a Ron empezaron a trabajar mientras que Hermione entraba a trabajar en el ministerio de magia.

Pero ni fue lo único que ocurrió.

La graduación fue igual para alumnos de séptimo y octavo año, así que junto a él se graduó Ginny, el amor que manos se tenía era tan grande que Harry le propuso matrimonio a Ginny tan solo 3 meses después de terminar la escuela.

Ginny había decidido dedicarse al Quidditch de manera profesional, se volvió una de las jugadoras más valoradas en la industria deportiva del mundo mágico y la cazadora estrella de las Arpías de Holyhead.

Harry y Ginny se casaron en Junio del 2003, hubo una fiesta grande aunque ninguno de los 2 lo quisiera, la noche de bodas fue tan... Apasionada, tanto así que en Marzo del 2004 nació su primogénito, James Sirius Potter.

El niño había nacido con el cabello entre negro y rojizo oscuro, tenía los de un bello tono chocolate y el cabello rebelde de Harry, además de ser un bebé sumamente inquieto, para Ginny fue un infierno cuidarlo cuando Harry debía salir de trabajar, pero cuando regresaba el se encargaba de todo.

Eran un matrimonio muy bien equilibrado.

Cuando James tenía 6 meses de edad, Ginny había decidido regresar al Quidditch, pero ocurrió algo.

Se desató el escándalo más grande visto en el Quidditch, distintos dueños de equipos de la liga británica habían sido acusados de estafas y corrupción, así como de arreglar los juegos para beneficiar sus bolsillos, ese escándalo escaló al nivel de que los 3 equipos involucrados entraran en un hiatus de partidos y uno de los equipos resultaron ser las Arpías de Holyhead, así que la oportunidad de Ginny de volver la Quidditch se vieron rotas.

Pero la señora Weasley le dijo algo muy sabio a su hija.

"Cuando una vieja puerta se cierra, una nueva se abre"

Y vaya que tenía razón, ya que a las 2 semanas del escándalo, Ginny obtuvo una oferta de trabajo de WizardVisionUK.

Una extensión de la cadena de televisión mágica americana que había iniciado transmisiones poco después de la guerra.

WizardVision era una cadena de televisión mágica creada por 4 brujos americanos, la canadiense Victorie Hansen, el estadounidense Kamal Johnson-Black, la mexicana María Fernanda Zabaleta y el brasileño João Silveira, que empezó a transmitir programas a finales de los años 80.

Peor no fue hasta finales de los 90 que la señal llegó a Reino Unido, transmitiendo todos los programas americanos, y fue hasta después de la guerra aque se fundó la señal oficial en Reino Unido.

La cula se sostenía a base de versiones inglesas de las telenovelas extranjeras y el programa de chismes de Rita Skeeter.

Pero a Ginny le habían ofrecido ser parte de los titulares de un programa sobre deportes, no era Quidditch pero hablaría de el y le pagarían por hacerlo así que acepto y se convirtió en una de los 4 conductores de The Chasers, un programa transmitido todos los viernes con transmisiones especiales por eventos deportivos los fines de semana.

Pero entonces llegó Enero del 2005, mes en el que Ginny se enteró que estaba embarazada por segunda vez y a mediados de Julio nació Albus Severus Potter, el niño más parecido a Harry, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, este niño a diferencia de James, era más tranquilo.

Harry entonces pidió un descanso de su trabajo de auror par a cuidar de los niños y así Ginny pudiera volver a trabajar, eran la dupla perfecta.

Amándose y teniendo hijos hermosos, eran una gran familia, sumando claro al pequeño Teddy la cual Harry visitaba constantemente junto a sus hijos.

Llegó la Navidad del 2005 y por primera vez en casi 3 años de matrimonio, Ginny le propuso a Harry tener a su tercer hijo.

Y bueno, Harry no iba. Aprender el tiempo en complacer a su esposa.

Y en Octubre de 2006 nació Lily Luna Potter, la viva imagen de Ginny, con eso ambos decidieron dejar de tener hijos ya que eran suficiente para ellos además la familia Weasley estaba creciendo con rapidez ya que al parecer todos los hermanos se estaban apresurando a tener hijos y al menos ya cada hermano tenía 2 hijos.

Para la Navidad del 2006, Bill y Fleur ya estaban por recibir a su tercer hijo, mientras que ya tenían a Victorie y Dominique que tenían las mismas edades que James y Albus respectivamente.

Charlie fue el único en no tener pareja ni hijos, pero era feliz con sus dragones.

Fred se casó con Angelina Johnson, tenían 3 hijos, el primero se llamaba Percy II, luego tuvieron 2 gemelas llamadas Lauren y Marianne.

George se casó con una mestiza llamada Mallory Lourd y tenían 2 hijas, Molly y Roxanne.

Luego Ron y Hermione tenían a Rose y Hugo, la viva imagen de ambos.

Así que la señora Weasley tenía nietos bebés por montones a los cuales podía consentir siempre que alguien visitaba la Madriguera.

Y el matrimonio de Harry y Ginny estaba en su punto más alto, había amor, hijos lindos y momentos románticos cada que podían.

Entonces ocurrió eso...

El comienzo del fin.

Todo inicio de manera lenta, Harry no lo pudo notar.

Sus pequeños tenían 4, 3 y 2 años, Harry había pedido vacaciones luego de 2 semanas de no estar en su casa por una redada internacional, quería pasar el tiempo con su familia.

El primer día fue despertado por sus 3 demonios saltando en la cama, oh bueno, Lily lo intentaba mientras sus hermanos mayores saltaban, pero Ginny no estaba.

Cuando Harry bajo a la cocina, Ginny estaba preparando el desayuno en silencio, lo cual era raro ya que normalmente su esposa escuchaba música y taradeaba en voz baja, pero ahora estaba seria y callada.

Pero aquello no fue solo en un desayuno, el resto del día Ginny estuvo distante con Harry, le daba pequeñas sonrisas pero no era lo normal, cuando estaba anocheciendo, Ginny debía irse para grabar su programa y fue la primera vez en el día que Harry la vio feliz.

Se despidió animadamente de sus 3 hijos y besó a Harry diciéndole que lo amaba, luego se desapareció de la casa.

Harry paso el resto del día con sus hijos y Dobby ya que Kreacher había fallecido un año antes por la edad.

Le ayudo a James con su lectura y a Albus con su habla ya que el niño no hablaba mucho, no es que un niño de 3 años se aún hablador pero Albus no balbuceaba mucho, apenas sabía decir palabras básicas como "papá", "agua" y "bao" que era su manera de decir baño.

Todo mientras Lily hacia burbujas de baba y caminaba por toda la sala moviendo cosas de un lugar a otro.

Harry se había vuelto bueno en el cuidado de sus hijos cuando Ginny salía a trabajar, las tareas domésticas se le daban bien.

Pero la decadencia seguía, Ginny se estaba volviendo más distante conforme el tiempo pasaba.

La inicio Ginny se porta armas algunos días pero volvía a ser la esposa y madre cariñosa, atenta y amorosa de siempre, pero esos lapsos dónde era rara, distante y fría eran se extendían cada vez más.

Ginny empezó a dejar de despedirse de Harry y los niños cuando se iba a trabajar, cuando ella se quedaba sola prefería dejar a los niños en la Madriguera antes que cuidarlos ella.

En la cama no hablaba con Harry, solo se dormía inmediatamente luego de que Harry entrará a la cama, Ginny solo volteaba y no se dejaba abrazar.

Harry noto que su matrimonio no estaba en el buen camino, su trabajo lo consumía y Ginny pasaba mucho tiempo sola con los niños.

Tal vez Harry estaba haciendo algo mal.

Y se esforzó en compensarlo, cenas, regalos, detalles románticos... Todos esos esfuerzos fueron ignorados por Ginny.

Ginny ya solo se dedicaba a ignorar a su esposo e hijos, tratarlos con frialdad, sin hacer caso a los pedidos de sus hijos, una vez Harry regreso de una reunión con Luna y Neville solo para encontrar a sus 3 hijos llorando, solos y con hambre.

Cuando le reclamo a Ginny ella solo se fue a dormir a un cuarto que no era el que compartía con Harry.

Pero todo se rompió un maldito día en el que Harry solo quería ir al parque con sus hijos.

Continuará...


	4. Parque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sale al parque con sus hijos para después encontrar una terrible sorpresa en su casa.

Harry disfrutaba de pasear con sus hijos en el parque, pero disfrutaba cuando era un viaje en familia, no cuando era el solo con los niños.

Era un sábado soleado, un día muy lindo y el plan de Harry era ir al parque a pasar un día con su esposa, hijos y ahijado, ya que 2 días antes, Andrómeda había enfermado y al no querer contagiar a Teddy lo mando con Harry por una semana.

Así que desde temprano Harry había preparado todo lo necesario para la salida, había hecho unos emparedados y empacado jugos para los niños y refrescos para el y Ginny, los niños ya estaban abajo, ansiosos por salir a jugar.

Todo estaba planeado para ser un día perfecto, pero entonces Ginny no bajaba, hasta que Dobby hizo aparición.

— La señora Ginny dice que no se siente bien— Informó el elfo.

— ¿Cómo que no se siente bien?— Preguntó Harry.

— Estoy enferma del estómago— Dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a San Mungo?— Preguntó Harry preocupado.

— No, Harry, no es grave, solo creo que necesito un té, Dobby ¿Podrías preparar un poco de té para mi?- Pidió Ginny y el elfo desapareció de ahí.

— Bien, entonces me quedaré contigo— Dijo Harry.

— No— La pelirroja negó con la cabeza— No es necesario, puedo estar bien sola y Dobby estará al pendiente de mi—

— Pero...—

— Sin peros Harry, aprovecha el día para estar más en contacto con los niños, cuando vuelvan podemos ver alguna película juntos ¿Te parece?— Preguntó la pelirroja.

Harry estaba demasiado dudoso de aquello, llevaba tiempo que Ginny actuaba distante pero... Pero Harry no podía decirle que no a esos bellos ojos ni a esa sonrisa encantadora.

— Está bien Ginny, pero volveremos pronto— Harry le dijo y Ginny se acercó a besarlo en la mejilla, cuando Harry intento besarla en los labios la pelirroja dió media vuelta para subir las escaleras.

Harry suspiró y se quedó de pie ¿Ahora que haría el solo con 4 niños en el parque?

Aunque bueno, no tendría porqué estar solo ¿Verdad?

...

— Muchas gracias por acompañarme— Dijo Harry mientras veía a sus hijos jugar en el pasto frente a el.

— No es nada Harry, la compañía nunca es mala— Respondió Luna sonriendo y mirando a su amigo.

— ¿Y como vas con el embarazo?— Preguntó Harry mirando a la rubia.

— Va de maravilla— Respondió Luna acariciando su vientre de 6 meses de embarazo— Los nargles no se acercan a mujeres embarazadas y eso ha sido un alivio en casa—

Harry sonrió ante esa respuesta, no importaba la edad que Luna tuviera, ni que estuviera en proceso de tener una familia, ella siempre tendría una voz soñadora y unos ojos en constante sorpresa.

— Estamos de vuelta— Ambos voltearon para ver a Neville y a Teddy, ambos con conos de helado.

— ¡Padrino mira!— Teddy corrió hacia Harry— Hice que mi cabello fuera como mi helado—

El niño hizo énfasis en su cabello, las raíces eran negras y el resto de mechones eran blancos, justo como su helado de galleta.

— Es estupendo Teddy, pero recuerda que estamos en un parque muggle, ten más cuidado con tus transformaciones ¿Si?— Dijo Harry revolviendo el cabello del niño.

Luna y Neville sonrieron ante la escena, el hombre le dió uno de sus conos de helado a la rubia quien le sonrió en agradecimiento y posteriormente le beso la mejilla.

— Está bien padrino— Teddy asintió y su cabello rápidamente volvió a su color castaño natural.

— Vuelve a jugar con los demás— Harry le sonrió y Teddy corrió al pasto dónde los demás niños jugaban.

— Eres un estupendo padre Harry— Comentó Luna lamiendo su helado.

— Hago lo que puedo cuando estoy solo— Contestó Harry apoyándose en la banca dónde los 3 estaban sentados observando a los niños.

— Y hablando de eso ¿Por qué Ginny no vino? Tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo— Dijo Neville.

— Uhm...— Harry se mantuvo callado unos segundos— Se sentía un poco mal del estómago, pero está bien, decidió quedarse en casa a descansar—

— Bueno, me alegra que esté bien— Neville sonrió pero Luna solo observó a Harry con un gesto serio.

—q ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo Harry?— Preguntó Luna bastante calmada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Le preguntó el de lentes.

— No luces feliz y cuando Neville mencionó a Ginny te pusiste tenso, algo te ocurre—

La enorme calma de Luna era impactante, más cuando esas palabras venían acompañadas de una cara seria y no con una sonrisa como la mayoría de veces que Luna hablaba.

— Realmente no es nada serio chicos y...— Harry había empezado a hablar queriendo buscar una buena excusa.

— ¿Por qué siempre minimizas tus problemas, Harry?— Preguntó Luna.

— En esto debo estar de acuerdo con Luna- Opinó Neville— Si lago te ocurre a ti o a Ginny puedes contarnos, si quieres por supuesto—

Harry terminó por suspirar, mirando a sus 2 amigos, realmente no había hablado del tema con nadie más que su psicólogo pero, podría tener apoyo en sus amistades ¿Cierto?

— Las cosas con Ginny no han estado bien últimamente, nuestro matrimonio no está en su mejor momento— Respondió el de lentes mientras miraba a sus hijos jugar.

— Ella ha estado muy distante, algunos días es la más cariñosa del mundo, pero otros días apenas y me dirige la mirada, no sé que pasa—

— Algunas veces la rutina termina afectando a los matrimonios— Mencionó Luna— Posiblemente lo que necesitan es tiempo solo para ustedes 2—

— Si, podrías dejar a los niños encargados con la señora Weasley— Dijo Neville— Y después llevarte a Ginny a una cita romántica—

— Eso... De hecho eso no es mala idea— Dijo Harry luego de pensarlo un poco, podría decirle a la señora Weasley que cuide de los niños una noche mientras el lleva a Ginny a cenar.

Era una idea perfecta.

— Tal vez llegando a casa pueda empezar a pensar a dónde llevarla— Dijo Harry más para sí mismo.

Pasaron un par de horas más dónde los niños seguían jugando, comieron los emparedados y cerca de las 4 de la tarde ya estaban listos para irse a casa, Neville y Luna ya se habían marchado, así que solo quedaba Harry con sus 4 niños.

Lily había caído dormida cuando Harry la cargo en sus brazos para emprender el camino a casa, Albus estaba callado como siempre, sosteniendo la mano libre de Harry y Teddy y James estaban riendo frente a ellos mientras avanzaban por l acalle directo a su domicilio.

Los niños ya estaban empezando a tener un hambre que no sería saciada por un emparedado, así que llegando le pediría a Dobby que hiciera una comida.

Al llegar a la casa, Harry abrió la puerta y los 3 niños entraron de inmediato mientras Harry seguía cargando a la dormida Lily.

— ¿Ginny?— Preguntó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada esperando que la pelirroja ya estuviera en la planta baja.

Pero no había nadie ¿Seguiría sintiéndose mal? Tal vez si debería llevarla a San Mungo o mínimo a La Madriguera dónde la señora Weasley pudiera verla.

— Papi, tengo hambre— Dijo James de nuevo.

— Ya lo sé James, solo espera, hay una caja de galletas ahí vayan por ellas— Harry suspiró mientras caminaba hasta un sofá de la sala para dejar a Lily delicadamente ahí y los niños corrían a la cocina.

— ¡Dobby!— Gritó Harry, pocos segundos después el elfo apareció en la sala, pero el elfo se notaba demasiado nervioso más de lo normal— ¿Estás bien?—

— ¡Si! Dobby se encuentra muy bien— Dobby respondió muy nervioso y con la voz muy aguda— ¿Harry Potter quiere que le prepare comida? Hay hay mucha comida si...—

— ¿Dobby que ocurre?— Preguntó Harry levantando la voz pero el elfo no respondió— Dobby ¿Algo ocurrió con Ginny? ¡Respóndeme!—

Y entonces el elfo doméstico no pudo aguantar más.

— ¡Dobby lo siente!— Chilló el elfo— La maestra Ginny dijo que Dobby no debía decir nada pero Dobby es débil y tiene que hablar—

Harry no entendía que pasaba, el elfo estaba chillando y tirado de rodillas en el suelo.

— ¡Dobby ya basta! ¿¡Qué ocurre con Ginny!?— Preguntó Harry.

— ¡La maestra Ginny está con un hombre en el cuarto de Harry Potter!— Gritó el elfo— Dobby es un chismoso—

Harry se quedó callado mientras el elfo empezaba a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa de centro de la sala.

El ojiverde se puso de pie y empezó a avanzar rápidamente hasta las escaleras dejando a su hijo atrás, empezó a subir las escaleras pisando fuerte cada escalón, llegó al piso donde estaba su habitación que compartía con Ginny, estaba entre furioso, asustado y nervioso.

Tanto que la acercarse a la puerta, sacó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento para abrir la puerta de manera ruidosa y al entrar sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

En su cama ahí estaba Ginny, su amada esposa, la dueña de su corazón, la madre de sus hijos, estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre desconocido en su propia cama.

— ¡Ginny!— Gritó Harry entrando al cuarto, tanto Ginny como el hombre ya se habían separado por el ruido de la puerta— ¿¡Que demonios significa esto!?—

— ¿No es obvio?— Preguntó el hombre desconocido el cual Harry reconoció como Dennis Perk, uno de los compañeros de Ginny en The Chasers.

— ¡Tu cállate!— Gritó Harry apuntando con su varita a Dennis.

— Harry, no debías enterarte así— Dijo Ginny con una extremada voz calmada lo que solo aumento el enojo en Harry.

El la descubría siendo infiel y ella solo reaccionaba así ¿¡En serio!?

— Harry baja la varita y te diré todo— Ginny habló de nuevo con esa calma y una muy ilegible sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Harry no quería bajar la varita, pero sabía que no llegaría a nada, tras suspirar, bajo su varita dejando de amenazar a las personas en la cama.

— Bien— Harry siguió manteniendo la varita en su mano— Vistanse ahora—

Harry salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta, poco después Ginny salió del cuarto, viendo a su esposo en el pasillo, teniendo los brazos cruzados y teniendo el ceño fruncido.

Poco después los 2 salieron del cuarto, Dennis con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras veía a Harry, Ginny tenía vista baja pero aún así no tenía rastreos de arrepentimiento en la cara.

— ¿Y bien?— Preguntó Harry.

— Harry, escucha, nuestro matrimonio está pasando por una mala racha y es algo que ambos sabemos, no podemos negarlo— Dijo Ginny.

— Pero... ¿Esto Ginny? ¿Serme infiel en nuestra casa?— Harry la encaro y Ginny solo le miró con rostro serio.

— No quería que lo supieras así, yo quería decirte, Dennis y yo llevamos tiempo juntos y...—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— Preguntó Harry mientras sentía su corazón empezar a desmoronarse.

— 6 meses Harry— Respondió la pelirroja y Harry pudo escuchar su corazón romperse.

— Ginny, yo te amo— Dijo Harry.

— Lo siento, pero yo ya no te amo Harry— Ginny negó con la cabeza— Ahora mi corazón está con Dennis, el me entiende y me consiguió una prueba de Quidditch, podré volver a jugar, ahora que esté con el y...—

— ¿Te irás así de fácil?— Preguntó Harry.

— Ya oíste a la dama— Dijo Dennis mientras que Ginny sacó su varita y con ella atrajo a varias maletas al pasillo.

— Lo mejor es divorciarnos, yo me iré con Dennis y tú podrás seguir con tu vida— Explicó Ginny con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hay de los niños?— Preguntó Harry mirando a su... A Ginny.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después miró a Harry.

— Puedes quedarte con ellos— Dijo Ginny con simpleza.

— ¿Qué?— Harry abrió bastante los ojos viendo a la mujer tomando la mano de Dennis— ¡Ginny espera!—

Harry intento alcanzarlos pero los otros 2 desaparecieron junto a las maletas rápidamente dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Continuará...


	5. Divorcio

— Es simplemente increíble, no puedo creer esto, por Merlin— Expresó Ron mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Después de que Ginny se fue de la casa, Harry entró en pánico, no sabía que hacer y en cuanto vio a Albus subir al pasillo decidió tomar a sus hijos, ahijado y a Dobby e ir directamente a La Madriguera.

Se sorprendió al ver a Fred y George, Angelina y a Hermione, su mejor amiga al verlo tan afectado le pregunto si estaba bien y Harry simplemente se quebró, dejo sus los niños fueran a jugar con sus primos y se soltó a llorar.

La señora Weasley estaba tan preocupa que dejó la comida que estaba preparando para ver qué había ocurrido con Harry.

Entonces él les contó todo, el como descubrió a Ginny siendole infiel y como lo había abandonado.

Nadie lo podía creer, menos Molly, oh la señora Weasley estaba molesta, incluso le preguntó a Dobby si eso era verdad y el elfo chilló diciendo que era cierto.

La señora Weasley se había levantado, tomó su abrigo, le dijo a Dobby que se hiciera cargo de la comida y le dijo a Fred y George que la acompañaran y desaparecieron por la red flu en busca de Ginny.

10 minutos después Ron había llegado y se topo con Harry llorando mientras era consolado por Hermione y Angelina, a su padre moviendose ansioso por la casa y a Dobby haciendo la cena.

Entonces le contaron todo y aquí estamos de nuevo.

— Ron, siéntate por favor— Dijo Hermione— Harry nos necesita ahora—

— Iré a ver a los niños— Dijo Angelina parándose para salir del comedor.

Ron entonces miro lo afectado que estaba Harry y se sentó al lado derecho de su amigo.

— ¿Sigues viendo al doctor Truman?— Preguntó Ron.

— Cada semana— Respondió Harry tratando de dejar de llorar— Pensaba dejar la terapia un tiempo porque pensaba que las cosas irían bien y... Vaya mierda de vida que tengo—

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un estruendo fuerte en el salón de la casa, los adultos presentes en el comedor se levantaron y corrieron al salón encontrándose a Fred y George sosteniendo a la señora Weasley que estaba aturdida.

— Santos patitos de goma ¿Qué ocurrió?— Preguntó el señor Weasley corriendo a ver a su mujer.

— Fue Ginny— Respondió Fred demasiado molesto.

— ¿Ginny? ¿Nuestra Ginny?— Preguntó Ron.

— Ya no creo que ella siga siendo nuestra Ginny— Dijo George— Cuando llegamos, mamá intento hablar con ella, las cosas subieron de intensidad y Ginny aturdió a mamá—

Harry no podía creer aquello, Ginny amaba a su familia, nunca podría lastimar a alguien de su familia, mucho menos a su madre.

— Lleven a su madre a recostarse en un sofá— Ordenó el señor Weasley y llevaron a la mujer a uno de los sofás dónde la dejaron acostada.

— Está situación es demasiado desastrosa— Dijo Arthur.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y notó que Harry no estaba, luego lo vió caminando a la salida del patio trasero.

— ¡Harry!— Hermione habló empezando a ir tras y Ron empezó a seguirla.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó Ron.

— A casa, con mis hijos— Respondió Harry sin voltear a verlos.

— Harry espera, no puedes irte así— Le dijo Hermione— Debes calmarte—

— Hermione estoy bien— Dijo Harry.

— No, no lo estás— Comentó Ron.

— ¡Entonces que debo de hacer!— Gritó Harry dándose la vuelta— ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Ginny se fue, me dejó solo con los niños y...—

Hermione al ver el estado de su amigo se acercó a abrazarlo, poco después Ron también fue a abrazarlo y Harry se derrumbó.

El abrazo de sus amigos le hizo bajar la guardia, ya no podía más, en su interior todo era un desastre, emociones saliendo, dolor, tristeza, enojo, se sentía traicionado, roto, desilusionado.

Se sentía acabado...

— Papá ¿Estás bien?— 

Harry se separó del abrazo y vio a James mirándolo con curiosidad, Harry de inmediato se limpió las lágrimas para luego agacharse frente a su hijo.

— Si James, estoy bien— Le dijo Harry— Solo que ya debemos irnos a casa—

— Bien ¿Y mamá? ¿Dónde está?— Le preguntó el niño y Harry hizo una mueca.

— Hablaremos de eso en casa ¿Te parece?— Preguntó el adulto y el niño le sonrió y asintió— Ve por tus hermanos ¿Si?—

— Está bien papá— Dijo James caminando hacia donde estaban sus hermanos menores.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry?— Preguntó Ron.

— Creo que por ahora volver a mi casa, cuidar de mis hijos y... Ver qué me puede deparar la vida de mierda que tengo— Respondió Harry.

— Promete que estarás en contacto con nosotros— Pidió Hermione.

— Lo prometo Mione— Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Tras eso, Harry tomó a sus 4 niños y junto a Dobby regresaron a su casa, Lily cayó dormida de inmediato y Albus estaba muy cansado, Teddy aún tenía energía pero Harry lo había mandado a su cuarto, así que tras dejarlos a ellos en sus respectivos cuartos, fue a dejar a James al suyo.

— ¿Y mamá?— Preguntó el niño mientras Harry lo arropaba.

— Escucha James, eres el mayor y debo hablarte con la verdad siempre, recuerda bien esto, pase lo que pase siempre te diré la verdad— Comentó Harry mirando a su hijo— James, tu mamá ya no vivirá aquí—

— ¿En dónde va a vivir? ¿Iremos con ella?—

— No sé donde vivirá James, pero no iremos con ella, tu mamá y yo ya no estamos juntos— Dijo Harry intentando hacerlo lo más claro y a la vez más suave posible.

— ¿Ya no están juntos?— Preguntó James- ¿Por qué?-

— Escucha James— Harry se acomodó en la cama— Alguna veces los papás se tienen que separar porque ya no son felices, en este caso tu mamá ya no era feliz aquí y decidió que debíamos separarnos—

— ¿Entonces ya no volverá a vernos?—

Harry vio la mirada de James y sintió su corazón estrujarse.

— No, eso no va a pasar James, tu mamá tu ama a ti y a tus hermanos, ella los verá siempre que quiera ¿Oíste? Ella no va a dejarlos— Dijo Harry.

Días después.

— ¿Cómo que no quieres a los niños?— Preguntó Harry casi gritando.

— Simplemente no quiero verlos Harry, no quiero tenerlos— Respondió Ginny.

Esa tarde, más en específico 5 días después del incidente, Ginny se había reunido con Harry en su hogar para discutir su divorcio.

Afortunadamente Hermione estaba ahí para apoyar a Harry y detenerlo, porque el idiota de Dennis acompañó a Ginny y Harry no resistiría las ganas de golpearlo.

Y menos mal que Ron se había llevado a los niños y que Teddy ya estaba de vuelta con su abuela.

— Ya te lo dije Harry, no quiero la casa, no quiero dinero y no quiero a los niños— Repitió la pelirroja— Dennis y yo tenemos todo lo necesario para vivir bien, sin niños, porque Harry, me hiciste ser madre muy jóven—

— ¿Yo te hice ser madre joven?— Preguntó Harry molesto— Eso no es verdad Ginny y lo sabes, en los primeros embarazos te pregunté si estabas segura de querer ser madre y en ambos dijiste que si—

— Porque quería complacerte, porque sabía lo mucho que querías una familia— Dijo Ginny— Creo que querías compensar lo que nunca pudiste tener, no tiene sidra de cuánto me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, desperdicié años contigo—

— Ginny es suficiente— Dijo Hermione levantando la voz.

— Bien, dado que ya se dijo todo lo que debía decirse— Ginny comentó sacando su anillo de bodas de su bolsa para dejarlo sobre la mesa— Dennis y yo nos vamos—

Y así como habían llegado, se fueron sin decir otra palabra.

— Harry...—

— No hables, no ahora, por favor Hermione— Pidió Harry— ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir a comer, conozco un lugar nuevo cerca de aquí, se llama "The Sunken Coral"—

Hermione suspiró al ver a su amigo, pero sabía que llevarle la contraria no los llevaría a nada.

— Bien, vamos—

* * *

Lejos de ahí, más en específico en Hogwarts, los maestros se preparaban para terminar las clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

La profesora de adivinación, Sybill Trelawney, caminaba por los pasillos del colegio en camino a su salón, dió vuelta en una esquina y casi chocó con alguien más.

— Oh Pomona, lo siento— Se disculpó la profesora de adivinación.

— No te preocupes Sybill, está bien, es un gusto verte— Dijo la profesora Sprout.

— Lo mismo digo, esto de las vacaciones de Navidad me tienen con la mente volando de un lado a otro, todo tan movido es malo para mi— Sybill comentó.

— Tal vez podamos darnos un pequeño paso por Hogsmade ¿Te parece bien?— Sprout miró a su colega, que se había quedado de pie mirando a la nada— ¿Sybill?—

La profesora de herbología tomó una muñeca de la contraria y entonces Sybill habló.

— _Los 2 héroes se van a unir, el mismo camino van a compartir_ — Habló Sybill con voz grave— _El hijo del mar será el complemento, los seguidores del oscuro volverán, el legado correrá peligro, solo la familia de héroes logrará vencer, el amor vencerá y los héroes vivirán, el destino espera donde la fantasía neón y el coral hundido se unen_ —

Tras todo eso Sybill respiro profundo y retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— Preguntó la maestra de adivinación.

— Oh no...— Pomona negó y volvió a tomar la muñeca de Sybill para comenzar a correr— ¡Minerva! ¡Minerva!—

* * *

La luz neón brillaba en un par de ojos verdes mar, unos ojos que miraban con interés el establecimiento en la calle de enfrente.

Percy nunca pensó en entrar a un lugar como ese, pero desde que terminó su relación con Annabeth ese lugar se le hacía demasiado atractivo.

Vaya vida la suya, pensó que las guerras eran lo más difícil por lo que podría pasar pero afrontar su sexualidad resultó más difícil.

¿Quién diría que Percy Jackson sería gay? Nadie, de seguro les tomo por sorpresa a ustedes también ¿No es así?

El punto es que Percy, un universitario luchando en su último año estudiando biología marina, estaba una noche de viernes en las calles de Nueva York, frente a un bar llamado.

"Neon Fantasy"

Un muy conocido bar gay.

Percy se armó de valor y empezó a cruzar la calle.

— Tu puedes Percy, has luchado mil veces con cosas aterradoras, un bar gay no puede intimidarte— Susurró para sí mismo mientras entraba.

Una nueva vida le esperaba.

**Continuará...**


	6. Punto De Quiebre

Harry se dió por vencido al momento de llegar a su casa, había estado en el ministerio esa tarde, estuvo hablando con el ministro y con su jefe directo en el departamento de aurores.

Había presentado su renuncia al trabajo, claro que lo hizo con toda la discreción posible, su divorcio con Ginny ya había sido publicado en El Profeta, el maldito estatus que tenía no lo dejaría tranquilo.

Su jefe y el ministro aceptaron la decisión de Harry, ahora que Ginny se había ido, él tenía que hacerse cargo de sus 3 hijos, tenía ayuda así, Dobby era buen niñero, pero 3 niños eran mucho para el pobre elfo.

Harry ya estaba desempleado, así que podría cuidar mejor de sus hijos, ya que al menos por ahora el dinero no era problema, así que estaría bien un tiempo.

Quería estar tranquilo, pero oh no podía ser así.

Una vez en su casa fue recibido por Dobby que le entregó una carta.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó Harry mirando la caligrafía del sobre.

— Es por parte de la televisora— Respondió Dobby.

— Esto no será bueno— Susurró Harry— ¿Y los niños?—

— La niña Lily Luna está tomando su siesta, el niño Albus Severus está jugando en la sala de estar y el niño James Sirius está practicando su lectura— Dobby informo, al menos los niños estaban tranquilos.

Harry entonces abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_La producción de Hora del Té le hace la amable invitación para acudir al programa de televisión y darnos la exclusiva de su versión acerca de su divorcio._

_Si acepta por favor envíenos una lechuza con su respuesta lo antes posible._

_Atte: Rita Skeeter_

Tenía que ser una maldita broma ¿Esa mujer se atrevía a mandarle una carta para ir a su espantoso programa?

Harry negó con la cabeza y avanzó hasta la sala dónde Albus estaba jugando, la chimenea estaba encendida para calentar la casa, entonces Harry rompió la carta en pedazos y lanzó el papel al fuego mientras lo veía consumirse.

Mientras Harry veía la carta quemarse, Dobby quien ya había terminó si turno en la casa, se tiró en el sofá de la sala y encendió el televisor que captaba la señal mágica de WizardVision.

Harry se puso de pie y entonces vio en la pantalla como una horrenda sala color verde lima aparecía y lo que fue aún peor, la mujer rubia que estaba en la tv hizo que a Harry le hirviera la sangre.

— Hola de nuevo, reanudamos nuestra emisión de la Hora del Té— Dijo Rita sentada sobre un sofá amarillo singular, al lado derecho de ella estaba una mujer pequeña de cabellera negra que parecía ser un hamster y al otro lado estaba un hombre rubio que negaba a envejecer con el cabello demasiado brillante.

— Ugh, iré a ver a los demás niños— Harry negó ante la visión pero se detuvo con lo siguiente que salió de la boca de Rita.

— Y como se los adelantamos desde el corte comercial pasado, tenemos noticias del jugoso chisme que está enloqueciendo a todo el mundo mágico, el divorcio de Harry Potter— Dijo la mujer.

Harry entonces volteó mientras Dobby hacía una mueca.

— Como ya sabemos, recientemente la bomba explotó, el divorcio de Harry Potter lleno las columnas del Profeta, pero aún no sabemos porque, pero gracias a nuestros contactos tenemos una gran noticia respecto a la antigua señora Potter— Rita sonrió— Ginny Weasley acaba de confirmar su relación con su colega de trabajo, Dennis Perk—

De inmediato tanto Rita como los otros conductores soltaron aplausos ridículos con caras de falsa alegría en sus rostros.

— La verdad me alegra, Dennis es un gran tipo— Dijo el hombre mientras su cabello con exceso de fijador reflejaba la luz de los reflectores.

— Honestamente les diré algo— Dijo aquella mujer regordeta— Harry Potter siempre me dió vibras negativas, es un hombre que debe tener como mil traumas encima, jamás creí que fuera un buen esposo, además hacer que Ginny dejara su carrera como jugadora de Quidditch para ser ama de casa, eso no se hace—

Harry estaba furioso, ahora lo humillaban en televisión mágica, tuvo que aguantar lo del periódico y ahora debía soportar a esa gente hablar del tema.

— Esto es demasiado ya— Dijo Harry negando con la cabeza sintiendo una migraña llegar.

Harry paso el resto del día con dolor de cabeza, estuvo toda la cena malhumorado pero aún así atendió a sus hijos cómo pudo, en la noche fue y arropó a cada uno de ellos en sus camas y caminó lentamente a su cuarto.

Esa enorme cama estaba sola ahora, Harry no llenaba solo el colchón, se sentía tan frío ahí solo y ya no pudo resistir más, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, se sentía tan débil y derrotados, toda su vida se estaba yendo por el caño.

— ¿Papá?— El llanto se detuvo al oír esa voz, vio las cabezas de James, Albus y Lily asomarse por sobre el colchón.

— ¿Qué ocurre niños?— Preguntó Harry limpiando sus lágrimas.

— No queremos que estés triste—El niño mayor dijo— Y no quiero que estés solo—

Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, James había ayudado a Lily a subir a la cama, Albus también subió y finalmente lo hizo James, los 3 niños buscaron como acomodarse bajo las cobijas de la cama.

Harry no pudo contestar, sintió una calidez enorme en su corazón, sus hijos sonrieron y los 2 menores cerraron los ojos mientras que James lo miraba con sus ojos brillando.

— A dormir niños— Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Harry se fue a dormir pensando en sus nuevas responsabilidades, ahora era padre soltero y tendría que hacer todo para sacar adelante a sus 3 hijos.

* * *

— ¿Has estado tomando los medicamentos?— Preguntó el doctor Truman.

El doctor Truman era un hombre de unos 50 años, con el cabello rizado y con tonos grises junto a una barba tupida del mismo tono, era un mago nacido de muggles que tras terminar Hogwarts estudio un poco para ser sanador pero al final optó por estudiar en el mundo muggle y ejercer ahí mismo, aunque también atendía a magos y brujas.

Y justamente Harry estaba en una de sus terapias con el psicólogo, los últimos días habían sido demasiado pesados y no podía postergar más la cita.

— No...— Harry susurró— De todos modos ¿No puede darme una posión antidepresiva?—

— Harry ya hemos hablado de esto— El doctor se quitó sus gafas— Empezando porque no soy un sanador, segundo, la razón por la que estudie psicología en el mundo muggle es porque la salud mental en el mundo mágico no es primordial y la magia no cura emociones, las posiones antidepresivas solo crean un efecto de falsa felicidad, es como una posión de amor, solo son emociones falsas, no te ayudan en mejorar nada— 

— Ya lo sé— Dijo Harry— Pero no estoy seguro de que deba tomar esos medicamentos mientras cuido de 3 niños—

— Harry créeme cuando te digo que tomar los antidepresivos en estos momentos es lo mejor que puedes hacer— El doctor habló con firmeza— Acudir a terapia y tomar la medicación adecuada te ayudará bastante, mientras mejor te sientas tu, mejor podrás relacionarte con los demás y sobre todo te ayudará ahora que eres padre soltero—

Harry suspiró y miró a la ventana del consultorio para luego asentir.

— Está bien, lo haré— 

— Muy bien, en ese caso te veré en la próxima cita— Dijo el doctor— Y por favor, no dejes que nada te derrumbe ni afecte tu estabilidad—

— Estaré bien— Harry asintió.

**2 días después:**

— ¡Esta es pura mierda!— Gritó Harry tirando una copia de El Profeta a la mesa del comedor.

— Harry...— Ron intentó hablar.

— ¡No me digas que me calme porque no me voy a calmar!— Gritó de nuevo.

— No iba a decir eso, solo te quería pedir que guardes tu varita— El pelirrojo le dijo y entonces Harry notó como tenía su varita en su mano.

— Esa... Animaña de Rita Skeeter— Harry gruñó y con su varita quemó el periódico sobre la mesa.

— Esa mujer es tan vulgar, no puedo creer que se atreva a escribir ese tipo de cosas— Dijo Hermione.

Los 3 estaban en el comedor de la casa de Harry, mientras que los niños de Harry jugaban con los hijos de Ron y Hermione en la sala siendo vigilados por Dobby.

— Mierda, mierda es lo único que escribe— Dijo Ron— Inventar que Harry maltrataba a Ginny ¿En serio?—

— Ya no puedo con esto— Dijo Harry dejando ma varita en la mesa y comenzó a caminar a un estante del comedor.

— Harry ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Hermione.

Harry solo se agachó para abrir un cajón y sacó un pequeño frasco naranja.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó Ron.

— Antidepresivos ¿Bien? El doctor Truman me los recetó y no los he tomado, pero se supone que debo tomarlos— Harry respondió abriendo el frasco para tomar una pastilla.

— Harry Potter ¿Te recetaron antidepresivos y no los has tomado?— Preguntó Hermione subiendo el tono de su voz.

— ¿Por qué rayos no los has tomado?— Preguntó Ron.

— Ya se que los debo tomar— Dijo Harry exaltado— Pero no quería tomarlos porque... Porque no quería sentirme más débil ¿Bien?—

Harry se sirvió un vaso con agua, colocó una pastilla en su boca y tragó con un sorbo de agua, al terminarse el agua dejo el vaso sobre la encimera del comedor.

— Todo este asunto me está afectando demasiado, el engaño, el divorcio, cuidar a los niños... Todo lo que están diciendo sobre mi, simplemente ya no puedo seguir soportando esto— Harry negó con la cabeza, tragandose el llanto.

— Yo...— Hermione suspiró sin saber que decir— No puedo decir que te entiendo porque no lo hago, sin embargo siento tu dolor Harry—

— Somos hermanos Harry, se que debes pasar por un gran dolor— Ron se acercó a abrazar a Harry y el más bajo solo lo pudo abrazar para soltarse a llorar, Hermione se unió al abrazo después, mostrándole todo su apoyo a Harry.

Ya había llegado a su punto de quiebre. 

— Ya no sé que hacer...— Susurró Harry— Ya no puedo seguir aquí, mis hijos no pueden crecer y ver todo ésto—

— Encontraremos una salida— Dijo Hermione.

— No vas a estar solo— Dijo Ron.

— Necesito salir de aquí, irme lejos...— Harry se separó del abrazo quitándose los lentes.

— Lejos...— Hermione susurró— Harry ¿No habías heredado una casa en Estados Unidos?—

— Si— Harry asintió empezando a entender— En Santa Mónica, la zona más muggle de California—

— Esperen ¿Irte tan lejos?— Preguntó Ron.

— Estará en un lugar muggle, en un país donde no lo conocen, Harry necesita anonimato— Hermione habló— Bueno, solo si Harry quiere ir—

— Quiero irme y necesito irme— Dijo Harry— Me mudare a Santa Mónica—

**Continuará...**


End file.
